


堆填区

by UnknownX



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot Collection, Prompt Fic, 本香
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownX/pseuds/UnknownX
Summary: LOFTER上的短篇合集。有的篇章看起来可能比较没头没尾。
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Benn Beckman
Kudos: 1





	1. 1103号房间

香克斯拿着金色的钥匙站在了走廊的最尽头的房间门口。

他的脚步一踏进这间高档旅馆，脸上的墨镜明明还没有摘下，包裹在造价不低的黑色西服下的帅气服务生就仿佛已经认出了来访的人是谁一样，迅速地将他引进了贵宾接待室。

随后一位散发着优雅知性氛围的女性踩着高跟鞋婀娜多姿地走了进来，她纤细如玉的手指间稳稳托着一张金色的托盘。

光泽耀眼的托盘里放着一枚同样金色的精巧钥匙。高处华丽的吊灯照射下来的光线有一瞬间让钥匙和托盘刺眼到令香克斯眯起了自己的眼睛。

都是金色，难道这些都是黄金打造的吗？如果是真的，那这可真是恶俗的品味。

看着门上同样散发出金色光芒的门牌，香克斯的嘴角挑了起来。

钥匙末端的血色绸缎结成的环在香克斯的食指上来回地旋转着，他的舌头飞快地舔过自己的下唇，手指停下了动作。镌刻着与门牌号上的数字“1103”一样的钥匙被插进了锁芯。

“卡嗒——”

锁芯被打开的小小声音清晰又快速的消失在静谧的走廊里。

洁白的偌大的房间中央是一张双人床，黑色的丝绸床单上散落着几乎与浓密的夜色不分彼此的黑发，随意系着带子的白色浴袍下散落出一大片褐色肌肤，肌肉分明、线条紧实的身材的主人微微挪动了一下自己的头部，从松眼石一般的绿色眼眸里透出的视线从书上挪开，落到了已经上完锁正站在门口的香克斯身上。

“咻~”

香克斯撅起的嘴唇里发出一声清亮的口哨声，眼前的景色着实令人惊叹。

实在不明白这种男人为什么会选择包养自己？明明看起来上床的话也许自己才是占便宜的一方。

不过不必探究背后的心理历程，只要眼前这个男人做到他答应的条件，香克斯并不愿意涉足更多的私人秘密花园。

没等男人开口，香克斯已经用两只脚互相脱掉了彼此的束缚，将鞋子留在昏暗的玄关处，他赤裸的脚掌踩上了洁白的地毯上。白色的地毯几乎铺满了整个房间。

像是被黑洞吸引一样香克斯被无可抵抗的力量推动，他走向了卧在一片黑暗中的男人。

柔软的床垫在香克斯的力量下陷了下去，清爽的海盐味从男人身上传来，看来是刚沐浴过。

男人皱起眉头，犀利而又锋芒的眼神落在香克斯身上，那像是被狡猾的野兽盯上的感觉让香克斯感觉到血液似乎都飞速地沸腾起来，撩动着香克斯不愿服输的本质。

香克斯的脸上露出一个他知道会让自己看起来纯良又稚气的笑容，手脚并用地慢慢爬到男人身边，分开双腿像是跪坐一样慢慢地将自己的身子落了下去。

刻意挑选的胯部的位置准确地与自己的臀部靠在一起，热度似乎像岩浆一样滚烫穿过衣服渗入皮肤。

柔软的腰肢缓慢的向下弯曲，手肘靠在了男人脸部的旁边，香克斯咬着唇冲着男人的耳朵。

“很开心你选择我，本·贝克曼。”

他刻意地用气音说道，满意地看到男人微微瑟缩了一下。

耳朵是敏感点，记下来。

香克斯的话音刚落，男人的左手已经绕到了他的脖子。捏住后颈的手掌很厚很大，香克斯乖乖地没有任何反抗被本贝克曼掌控于手心之中，因为他比任何人都更明白上位者往往不愿意被人挑战哪怕一丝丝权威。

然而和香克斯想象略有不同的是温柔的手掌并没有将他拉开，反而是恰到好处的将他微微微下压。香克斯疑惑地跟着手心的指示趴到了贝克曼的脖颈处。

“记住，从下次开始必须洗澡以后才可以上床，”手掌离开后颈来到了头顶，像拍宠物一样轻轻地拍了几下香克斯的头，贝克曼的声音听起来平静却又不容拒绝，“记住了吗？香克斯？”

原来是个洁癖啊。香克斯点了点头。

“我要你用声音回答我，在外面我不会管你，你是自由的。但是在这个房间，你就是我的。你要记住，不管我说什么，你都要用声音好好回答我，记住了吗？”

“.......”香克斯点头的动作顿住，贝克曼是在训诫他，在剥夺一个人的自由的同时他也在享受着这种践踏尊严的快乐。不过......床上的事情，有没有尊严有什么关系呢？

香克斯改变了回应方式，顺从地回答道：“我记住了。”

“好孩子。”贝克曼的声音带上了一点点笑意。

在香克斯起身准备去洗澡前的一小会儿时间内，他们暂时就这么躺着，温馨的简直像是在温存爱意的恋人一样。

然而在两人都看不到彼此的地方，香克斯的眼神中滑过的冷漠和贝克曼眼神中闪烁着的苦恼同时出现。

这时候，他们还不知道在这洁白又纯净的房间里，就像香克斯艳如血色的红发与贝克曼的黑发落到了一起一样，两人彼此的关系从这一刻开始变得浑浊不堪起来，冰冷、浑浊、艳丽以及......罪恶。


	2. 打地铺

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #本香#
> 
> 赶上了赶上了我没咕
> 
> 这个东西就当七夕贺文吧。很琐碎很OOC，可能因为我最近画风被带跑偏得比较厉害（……）
> 
> 没r，不会搞r。不想跟lof斗智斗勇了（
> 
> 可以的话就↓

“副船长！副船长！！”年轻的实习船员一看到他，就像见到了救星似的扑上前来，抓住他空闲的那只手臂摇来摇去，“你快过去看看！出事儿咯……”

本微不可及地皱了皱眉。他把采购来的物品递给手下，脱掉身上的雨衣，甩了甩上面积聚的雨水。方才那场暴雨伴随台风来得猝不及防，普通人在外面完全站不住，打伞根本没用——他注意到了实习船员捋起的袖口裤脚，还有他湿透的衣服。

“别着急，慢慢说。”本下意识安慰着属下，年轻人带路，他在后面跟着，“一会儿记得换身干净的衣服，被风一刮容易生病的。”他也一样，他现在最想干的事，就是换上一身干爽柔软又温暖的衣服，关上他小书房的门，然后给自己倒上一杯温暖的热茶。还有那么多文书工作亟待处理呢……

他蓦然停下了脚步。

前方副船长书房的舱室门大开着，地上散落着窗户碎裂后的玻璃残片。船员们正手忙脚乱地进进出出，有的拿着扫帚和拖把收拾残局，有的忙着从房间里搬东西出来抢救现场。

实习船员回头，看向副船长震惊的表情，嘴角露出一丝苦涩的笑容。

————————————————————

本摸着下巴沉思着，他很快恢复了平静。“这下麻烦了。”

“总之事情就是这么个事情，也不会有更坏的情况了……”香克斯小声说，不敢看对方的眼睛，“台风来的时候，除了留了几个人在甲板上，我让大家都回屋待命了，等我注意到的时候一切都……对不起啦，都是我的错。”

本叹了口气，拍了拍船长的肩。“算了，别那么说。也没人猜得到风是从哪边吹来的，不是么。”谁让他们的雷德弗斯号恰好就以这个角度停靠在这里，而他的书房兼卧室正好就处在上风口呢。往好的地方想，一间小小的舱室阻挡了大部分的风害和雨水。他们的船没有遭到更多破坏，这未尝不是件好事。

“贝克曼，你的文稿都被水淹了……”亚索普挥着抹布，苦着脸说。

“书架上外层的书也……”拉基鲁咬着带骨肉，声音有些含糊。

本扶额。“把淋湿的书籍和文稿都丢进冰箱里冻着，越快越好。”

好多道迷惑的目光同时投向他，他不得不加以解释。“是这样的，纸张被打湿过后，纤维会膨胀变大。自然风干的话，水汽消散得比较快，纤维来不及回复，就会出现褶皱；丢进冰箱之后由于低温，水汽消散得比较慢，所以纸张变干也需要更久，但同时纤维也有了足够的时间去恢复，自然就不会有褶皱了。”

普通船员们脸上的景仰简直挡都挡不住，而香克斯脸上露出了巨大的骄傲笑容。本看他一眼，他才不好意思地吐吐舌头，收敛了表情。

“副船长，冰箱里还有好多冻鱼冻肉啊！放不下你的书！”远远传来声音。

“给厨师交代一下，多出来的肉下一顿就把它做掉吧！大伙分了它！”香克斯笑着喊回去。周围的船员欢呼起来。

本笑了笑，走回他一片狼藉的小房间。摸着湿漉漉的床单和被子，他陷入了沉思。

“你准备怎么办，贝克？”回过头，他看到他的船长靠在门框上，正托着下巴直直盯着他。

————————————————————

“这就是你的解决方案？睡甲板？”香克斯的表情很是扭曲。

“不是睡甲板，是睡吊床。我专门找了个背风的地方把它支起来的。”本抱着被子，有些无奈，“你就放心吧。”

“不行。我说不行就是不行！”香克斯斩钉截铁。为了证实自己的观点，他托着吊床网状的编织绳，另一只手在那些孔洞里戳来戳去，“睡在这种四面透风的地方，会得风湿病的。并且，半夜说不定什么时候就会又刮起风下起雨来，万一睡着睡着被卷到海里了怎么办！”

你以为所有人都跟你一样睡得那么死啊……本决定不去吐槽自家船长的神奇逻辑。眼前的香克斯鼓着脸颊一脸认真，一副不达目的誓不罢休的架势，本和他对视了一会儿，最终败下阵来，“好好好，都听你的。”

红发的小船长精神一振，以迅雷不及掩耳之势把吊床的绳子解开收好，然后转过头来，脸上挂着胜利的笑容。

“这可是你说的。那好，把被子搬到我房间吧。”

“………………？？？”

————————————————————

五分钟后，本放下了扫帚，动手把被褥铺到干净的地板上。香克斯抄着双手盘腿坐在床上，看都不看他一眼。

“香克斯，我知道你在想什么，可你也得考虑下实际情况。”副船长苦口婆心，“你那张单人床那么小，怎么睡得下两个人嘛。”这也是我最开始选择了吊床的原因之一，本暗自腹谤道。

香克斯扭头看他一眼，好像有什么话想说，最后却什么都说不出来。本铺好了被褥，走过去，揉揉一头红毛，“好啦。你睡床我睡地铺，几天之后我那边就可以搬回去了。听话。”说完，他拍拍对方，去隔壁屋搬东西了。

本抱着枕头回来的时候，香克斯已经窝在被子里坐在刚铺好的地铺上了，他一脸决绝抱着膝盖，一副准备好在这里安家落户的样子。

“香克斯……”

“我不管。我就是要跟贝克一起睡。”红发的少年仰起头望着他，眼神里有些警觉、有些狡黠，还有一丝微弱得难以捕捉的……受伤？

本很想摊下手，可他怀里还抱着东西，他只好摇摇头，又耸了耸肩。把枕头丢给香克斯，他突然起了捉弄自家船长的心思。他走到对方的小床旁，坐下。

“既然这么想打地铺的话，要么……我睡床，你睡地上，怎么样？”

呜哇，完了。本偷瞄了香克斯一眼，对方依然抱着膝盖，只能看到红色的发旋和小半张脸，看不出他的表情。是错觉么，围绕在周身的委屈气场似乎又加深了不止一层……情况不妙，本正准备道歉找补，香克斯就抬起头来。

“你真的要睡我的床？你两米多的个子，睡这张床？”香克斯面无表情地吐槽着，语速极快，“我怀疑，再过几个月，那张床连我一个人都睡不下了呢。毕竟我的个子也一直在长……”

本走到地铺前，单膝跪下，揽住还在生闷气的少年，拍拍他的脑袋。“好啦好啦，不逗你了。”他伸手，把床上那个枕头扯下来，摆到香克斯屁股底下坐着的枕头旁边。“满意了吧？”

香克斯的眼睛亮起来，得愿以偿，他开始肆无忌惮。“贝克你混蛋，过一阵子再找你算账。”他靠上对方的胸口，用脸蹭来蹭去，“其实我没别的意思，只是一个睡床上一个睡地下的话，总感觉，有点寂寞……不许笑话我！”

“话说回来，当初采购的时候，怎么就买的这种小号单人床……贝克你行不行啊。二次采购提上日程了哦。”

“……”

————————————————————

香克斯洗漱回来钻进被窝，身边的本正在看书，手里端着一杯热茶。香克斯扭头盯着他，盯了很久。

“贝克。”

“嗯？”

“总觉得你今天哪里不对劲。”

“……”

“我知道了。你怎么不抽烟啊？”以前饭后和阅读的时候，总能看到本点起一支烟来。

两人大眼瞪小眼。本从衣兜里掏出一包烟，摆到被子上面。

“我没火柴了。”

香克斯愣了一下，立马反应过来。自己身上没带火柴，房间里备用的库存又被雨淋得透湿，这个时间点大伙都睡了，也不好去借火……

“那你可以去厨房灶台上点啊。”

本身体一震，抓起那包烟，被子一掀就要起身。只留下身后强忍着笑意的香克斯，他拼命抑制着吐槽对方的冲动。

怎么说呢，偶尔在琐碎小事上转不过弯来的贝克……还蛮可爱的。

“记得顺便带点吃的过来！”

“……”

————————————————————

本端着一碟点心拎着一瓶酒回来了。他咬着烟，方才围绕他周身的焦躁气场完全消失了，现在的他看起来矜持而温和，毫无一丝攻击性，是引人依靠的模样。

他把点心摆到香克斯脑袋上方，拿出两个酒杯，给各自满上，“吃吧。吃完记得起来再去刷次牙。”

“知道啦知道啦。”香克斯翻了个身，用手肘把身体撑起来，声音听起来懒懒的。

————————————————————

香克斯抱着碟子缩在被窝里吃点心。触手可及处还有温热的酒，听起来真是完美的生活，可……他偏过头，偷偷看向身边的男人。本捏着烟，像是完全沉浸到了书中，没注意到他的眼神。

香克斯扁了扁嘴，把碟子放到一边。他突然朝前栽过去，整个人横到了本的身上，两个人现在成了“十”字形。

本气得发笑，试图把香克斯身体扶正，未果，就放下书本，作势要挠他痒痒，“嘿我就不信了。”

香克斯笑得想死，左躲右闪对方的魔爪，整个人钻进被子里躲着还是逃不过，最后露了个脑袋讨饶，声音闷闷的带着笑意。本只能看到他红色的发顶和明亮的眼睛。“好啦好啦，停一下。饶命啦。”

本揉了一把对方的脑袋，拿起书本。“吃东西的时候不要闹。一会儿落到被子上了。”

香克斯也从被窝里钻出来。“那你也不许在床上抽烟。一会儿落到被子上了。”

“……”

“彼此彼此啦。”

————————————————————

吃饱喝足的香克斯被本拽着去洗漱，从洗手间回来后就一直喊冷——本看着身边鼓起来的那坨被子，有些无语。

不至于吧。又不是到了冬岛，就算昼夜温差大，就算外面刮着狂风，就算他们都穿得不厚，也没到那种程度……

他起身按灭了灯，把两床被子挨到一起的地方上下搭好，然后，把蜷在被窝里的那个人捞到了怀里，拍了拍他的背。

“这下满意了？睡吧。”

刚才一直喋喋不休的家伙此刻安静了下来。明明处于黑暗中，本却能看到对方眼睛中的闪亮，琥珀色的瞳仁中仿佛燃放烟花的夜空。然后，他把脸埋到本的胸前。本感受到了香克斯的放松，这一刻万籁俱寂，只能听到透过窗户被减弱的簌簌风声。

本闭上眼睛。香克斯一手搂住他的脖子，另一只手装模作样轻轻捂住他的眼睛。他凑到本的耳边。

“不准乱动，贝克。”

本照办了。他感觉到了嘴唇上一个细微而短暂的亲吻。覆在眼前的手掌移开了。

“不许睁眼。”

“晚安。”

————————————————————

两天后。

“你们对我的房间做了什么？！”本叼着烟站在他的书房兼卧室门口，面容扭曲。

哦，也许应该说，是他的“前”书房兼卧室了。房间里一片热火朝天的改造气象，船工们正忙着修复被风雨损坏的部件，而船员和干部们，他们正进进出出，把各种各样奇奇怪怪的东西往这个屋子里搬。积存下来的酒，多余的衣服，不知道装着什么的旧皮箱……

“你们是把这儿当杂物间了么！”亚索普和拉基正指挥着船员把他的单人床搬出去，本见状，连忙黑着脸叫停，“干什么！”

是错觉么，本觉得周围人看向他的眼神有些复杂。

“嗯……是这样的。反正你也有地方睡。”亚索普夸张地叹了口气，打着手势。

"干脆以后就不给你留房间了。"拉基头都不抬，两人一唱一和。

“！！！”

“起码给我留张床吧！！香克斯，你来了，你给我评评理。他们真的太过分了……”

“我同意他们说的。”

“？？！”

————————————————————

不是后话的后话：过了一阵子，红团搞了二次采购，香克斯的房间换了床。

不是加长的单人床，是双人床。

FIN


	3. 撞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 现pa。一个日常片段，非常迷惑且OOC  
> 灵感源于一个车万梗图。……这种迷惑瞬间还是更适合用图来表示，而不是文字。但凡我会画画.jpg

冷柜货架上商品琳琅满目。本拿起一块火腿颠了颠重量，又把真空包装翻过来，仔细查看生产日期。OK。他又将目光投向一旁被丝带捆到一起的盒装酸奶，旁边立牌上，黑色马克笔的手写字体相当醒目。“买四送一”。他不假思索地拎了一捆下来，和火腿一同抱在胸前。

男人从脑海里调出那串长长的购买清单，思忖着家里冰箱还缺些什么。那个冰箱是他和香克斯共用的，里面的食品库存总是消失得非常迅速。在下班后的傍晚冲进大减价的超市采购，这是种相当行之有效的减压方式。……如果没什么意外的话。

有什么东西撞到了他的腰。本整个身体猛地往前一冲，差点把手里的东西丢出去。那东西的动势相当猛烈，像是没收住力道，并且硬邦邦的，棱角分明，隔着衣服都怼得他生疼。他手忙脚乱地抱紧怀里的食品，龇牙咧嘴地回头，撞入一双无辜的琥珀色眼睛。

香克斯推着满满的购物车站在本身后，一副神游天外刚刚回魂的表情。很明显，这家伙的心思完全飘到不知哪个角落的货架上去了，以至于完全没注意到杵在他行走路径正前方的男朋友。用脚趾头想都知道一定是他，而不会是什么素不相识的路人……按照本以往的经验。就像后宫动画男主滑倒时必定会跌到美少女的胸上一样，自从认识了香克斯，本生活中百分之八十的麻烦事都是跟他有关的，虽然很多次都并非出自有意，并且双方当事人都不在乎这点。……如果香克斯在超市推着购物车撞到人，那么那个人一定是我。这是什么因果律规律嘛？本叹了口气，默默把这个突然冒出的奇妙念头从脑子里删除。

“贝克？对不起，我没看到你……”香克斯一脸抱歉地走过来，接过本手里的食品，丢进小车。本揉揉腰，刚才由于突然被撞而产生的一丝无语情绪也迅速烟消云散了。“我们去那边吧，那边有酒诶！”红发的男人很快便恢复了原来的样子，他越过男朋友，拍拍他的肩膀，又推着购物车向前跑去，转了个弯儿，消失在这排货架的尽头。

不管周围的一切有多司空见惯，香克斯也总能以热情的态度兴致勃勃地对待它们。有时候他的关注点同旁人完全不同，和这个人在一起，多么无聊的日常都能被他过成彩色的。

……就当是帮久坐的社畜舒展腰椎吧。本揉揉被撞的地方，刚才的疼痛逐渐消失了。他摇摇头，朝摆放着酒水的区域走去。


	4. 咖啡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 弱智段子

“……干嘛这么捧着脸看着我！”  
“也没什么，只是觉得一个人高马大的男高中生放学后坐在快餐店里捧着全糖珍珠奶茶喝得津津有味多少有点诡异罢了。特别是在这人怀里还抱着个装着篮球的书包的情况下。”  
“……你！有本事下回聚餐拼酒时候喝过我啊！”  
“不敢不敢。我建议你明天可以点杯热可可试试，换换口味。”  
“那个是我小时候喝的！你怎么不说高乐高呢！”  
第二天↓  
“香克斯，这边，我给你留位置了。……你手里拿的什么？”  
“……”  
“怎么这么小一杯啊。浓缩咖啡？”  
“……我本来准备今天点杯成熟些的饮料的，谁能想到它这么小，这不是一口就喝完了……啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！好苦！！！！！”  
“下午点这个喝晚上会睡不着的。给我吧，再去点杯别的。”  
“呜呜。”


End file.
